All Too Well
by house of hades
Summary: Percy e Annabeth terminaram em menos de uma semana depois do beijo no lago. Percy vai embora, e depois de anos ele mora com Rachel, mas são amigos. Percy virou um idiota e depois de uma reunião de antigos campistas, ele é obrigado à passar uma temporada no acampamento. Ele e Annabeth não se falam, e ele não lembra de ninguém (nenhuma morte foi levada em consideração - sinopse ruim)
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

" **The air was cold**

**But something about it felt like home, somehow** "

_(All Too Well, Taylor Swift)_

Percy Jackson jamais havia se arrependido de outra coisa tanto quanto se arrependia de ter deixado o Acampamento Meio-Sangue.

Porém, quando o seu namoro fracassado com uma menina cujo nome ele não gostava de recordar foi ao fundo do posso, tudo o que ele pôde fazer foi voltar à viver em Upper East Side, em Nova York, com sua mãe e seu padrasto.

Hoje, Percy Jackson era nada menos que um milionário.

Mas como um menino disléxico e com déficit de atenção e sendo perseguido por monstros e expulso de escolas todo ano conseguiu tal proeza?

O fato era que, por Percy ser o filho de um dos deuses mais poderosos que reinam no planeta, então, digamos que ele podia mexer seus pauzinhos de vez em quando. E foi exatamente o que ele e seu pai fizeram.

De fato, Poseidon sabia que Percy acabaria virando um vendedor de óculos falsificados na Quinta Avenida se não fosse pelo seu pequeno "empurrãozinho".

Se Percy ainda mantinha contato com o acampamento? Realmente muito pouco. Nos primeiros anos, ele ainda falava com Nico e Travis e Connor Stoll. Eventualmente com Thalia, mas desistiu de tentar reatar sua amizade com ela quando levou sua 5º queimadura de segundo grau, por causa dos choques que a filha de Zeus lhe deva.

Por algum motivo, Thalia Grace havia ficado extremamente violenta com ele depois que seu namoro com... com _aquela garota_ terminou. Elas eram de fato muito amigas. Quase irmãs. E, bem, mesmo assim não era da conta de Thalia (uma gótica de quinta categoria, falando nisso) julgar o que havia acontecido.

"A menina está em pedaços, Perseu!" ela gritava com ódio "Eu não acredito que você vai ficar aí parado sem fazer nada! Eu não acredito! Você mudou, Perseu! E agora comprou uma briga feia!"

Isso foi antes de alguma outra menina violenta arrastá-la dali.

Usava uma bandana... Como era mesmo o nome dela? Clara, Clarissa..? Ah, sim, Clarisse. Clarisse la Rue. E quem diria que um dia Clarisse la Rue, uma filha de Ares, apartaria uma grande briga como aquela seria?

Mas foi exatamente o que ela fez. E consolou Thalia e sua _amiga_ também.

Percy, porém, manteu contato com a jovem Rachel.

Sim, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, aquela mortal que acabou rejeitando o oráculo. Teve que fazer meses de terapia, mas acabou voltando à morar em Nova York.

Agora eles dividiam um apartamento enorme juntos. Não como um casal, não... Apenas como amigos. E era só o que Percy queria com aquele pesadelo ruivo e cheio de sardas. Nunca vira uma garota tão extressada.

Percy ficou surpreso quando acordou naquela manhã com um telefonema de Rachel.

Ele ainda estava comendo uma torrada e vendo reprises do American Idol do dia anterior quando a ruiva ligou.

O celular tocou do outro lado da sala, e ele andou arrastando os pés até lá.

- Bom dia, Rach. – ele falou em uma voz de sono.

- Percy, espero que não esteja de ressaca, porque eu uma hora e meia vou passar aí e nós temos que ir... – ela pareceu hesitar por um instante – ir ao Acampamento.

Percy soltou uma risada com escárnio. Acampamento? Nem que fosse uma brincadeira.

- Rachel, eu não vou à lugar algum. – ele disse, em tom de deboche.

Rachel ficou extremamente irritada.

Ela já estava bem irritadiça ultimamente, pelo fato de que Percy estava passando dos limites. Aquele garoto que salvou o mundo inúmeras vezes, assim como seus amigos, mesmo quando ninguém podia ajudá-lo? Bem, para ela aquele garoto havia morrido há muito tempo.

Infelizmente o novo Percy Jackson não valia nada.

Uma festa por noite, uma garota diferente por dia, todo dia. Havia sempre pelo menos uma garrafa de bebia em seu quarto, sempre desarrumado. Sempre era um galanteador barato.

Percy Jackson era um nojo.

_Rachel, então por que você ainda mora com ele?_

Era aquela pergunta que ela vivia fazendo à si mesma, mas que costumava evitar ao máximo.

Rachel sabia que Percy era sozinho. Sally não cuidaria mais de um homem de 21 anos, e se Rachel podia ajudar, ela iria.

Mas que Percy era um canalha, ah sim, ele era completa e extraordinariamente um canalha. Desde... bem, desde aquele dia em que Percy e Annabeth terminaram... O casalzinho mais fofo de todo o acampamento. Os mais companheiros... Tudo acabou como num piscar de olhos.

Foi só Percy...

Bem, deixa pra lá.

- Percy Jackson, você vai calar a boca e me escutar – ela grudou o celular na orelha, com força – eu não me importo com a sua opinião nojenta. Mas hoje, você vai até aquele acampamento e vai ser educado com todo mundo. – ele riu dela – Principalmente com Annabeth. Você mudou tanto, Percy... é uma pena.

- Rachel, em primeiro lugar, - ele suspirou e sentou no chão – não fale o nome dessa aí. Segundo, minha opinião não é nojenta. E terceiro, eu melhorei.

Por alguns segundos, fez-se silêncio na ligação. Rachel, então, concluiu.

- Você tem que sair desse sofá e tomar um banho. Quero você pronto em uma hora e meia, quando eu estiver passando aí. – Percy fazia um fantoche com as mãos, imitando Rachel – Ah, e se você não estiver pronto, eu não me importo. Eu vou te levar nem que seja pelado!

- Se for para a felicidade de todos, não será um grande esforço. – ele falou, novamente, em tom de deboche.

- Vai tomar banho. Literalmente.

Então ela desligou, e Percy voltou à sua reprise.

x

Quando Rachel chegou em seu apartamento, cheia de papéis do escritório, se deparou com uma figura dormindo no sofá. E essa figura, era justamente Percy.

Rachel ainda usava as roupas que havia vestido naquela manhã para ir ao escritório de seu pai: uma calça Capri cinza escura em estilo risca de giz, uma blusa branca e um blazer na mesma estampa da calça por cima da blusa.

Estava com o cabelo preso em um meio rabo, e dessa vez, caía em cascatas lisas e ruivas, já que havia alisado o cabelo algumas semanas antes.

Ela passou correndo pela cozinha, encheu uma panela com água fria, e correu para a sala.

Jogou Percy no chão, e quando ainda estava atordoado, jogou a água nele.

Ele não se molharia, afinal era um filho de Poseidon, então não havia problema.

- Ficou maluca, Dare? – ele gritou.

- Põe uma roupa agora, vou chamar o elevador, e nós vamos. – ela disse, dando as costas, indo mudar a roupa.

x

Percy desceu no elevador com um terrível mau humor. Rachel, em contraste, sorria. Não podia deixar de mostrar que ele havia perdido.

Quando as portas se abriram, eles andaram até o carro, Percy no carona e Rachel dirigindo.

Alguns minutos após Rachel ter dado a partida, Percy observava a paisagem lá fora. De certa forma, ele desejava muito voltar ao acampamento, mas tinha... _vergonha_? Ele não tinha mais amigos lá. Até mesmo o menino de boina... Ele vivia esquecendo o seu nome, mas era alguma coisa engraçada e incomum.

Nunca mais se falaram depois do seu último dia de acampamento, quando ele lhe deu as costas, dizendo como Percy havia mudado. Havia lhe dito que não era só por causa do motivo pelo qual ele e... _aquela garota_ terminaram, mas pelo fato de que... como era mesmo? Ah, sim. _Como ele estava extremamente egoísta ultimamente_. Urgh.

- Por que nós estamos indo pra lá? – ele perguntou, contrariado em ir. Mordia o próprio lábio inferior.

- Silena ligou ontem. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha – Você lembra da Silena não é? Pelo menos me diga que sim.

- Ah... - deuses quem era Silena? Silena, Silena... Ah sim! Era uma garota extremamente bonita, do chalé de Afrodite. Tinha olhos azuis, cabelos escuros e lisos. Namorava um cara chamado Charlie, talvez? – Sim, claro.

- Então, - ela continuou, diminuindo o volume do rádio – Silena me ligou, dizendo que estava organizando junto de Piper uma reunião com todos os antigos campistas. – ele não mostrou alguma reação – Me diga que se lembra de Piper.

- Acho que não, Rachel.

Ela suspirou, em um tom cansado.

- Você sofreu amnésia ou alguma coisa assim? – bufou – Bem que Annabeth dizia que sua cabeça estava cheia de algas – ela murmurou, sem que ele escutasse.

- Não, mas isso tudo faz muito tempo, Rachel.

- Me diga todos os que você lembra.

- O menino bode, mas não lembro o nome dele. Também lembro da Thalita. Clarisse. Nico. Uns gêmeos, mas não lembro seus nomes. E aquela menina.

- O menino bode se chama Grover, seu idiota. E o nome da menina não é Thalita, é Thalia. Thalia Grace, filha de Zeus, e bem zangada com você, por você ser um idiota. Clarisse também ainda não deve gostar mais de você do que costumava, e ela não costumava gostar de você. Graças aos deuses você lembra de alguém! Nico di Angelo, irmão de Bianca di Angelo, filhos de Hades. Os gêmeos só podem ser Travis e Connor, mas eles não são gêmeos. E aquela menina tem nome, e ele é ANNABETH CHASE. Caso não se lembre, senhor sou-melhor-que-isso-me-tirem-daqui, parte da sua mudança de volta à Nova York foi por causa dela.

- E a outra parte? Posso saber? – ele perguntou, marrento.

- Porque você virou um idiota. Enfim. Temos Silena e Piper, filhas de Afrodite. Piper é a namorada de Jason, o irmão da Thalia. Jason Grace, também filho de Zeus, só que do lado romano, então ele é filho de Júpiter. Ou Zeus. Sei lá, não vem ao caso, mas é o cara loiro. Tem também o Leo. Leo Valdez, atual melhor amigo de Grover. Leo é filho de Hefesto. Temos Nico e Bianca di Angelo. Clarisse la Rue, que está namorando Chris Rodriguez à mais tempo do que qualquer um poderia imaginar. Charles Beckedorf, namorado de Silena, também filho de Hefesto. – Percy estava certo quanto ao seu nome, afinal – Temos Luke Castellan, filho de Hermes, assim como Travis e Connor Stoll e Chris Rodriguez. Ah, falando em Travis, ele namora a filha de Deméter, Katie Gardner. – ela pareceu pensativa – Estou esquecendo tanta gente...

- Tem mais!?

Ela revirou os olhos, e pelo resto da viagem, o silêncio entre eles tomou conta do carro.

x

Quando Rachel parou o carro e abriu a porta do motorista, Percy não queria sair do carro.

Ela pegou alguns embrulhos no banco de trás, e ele relutou em abrir a sua porta, mas acabou fazendo-o, e saiu do carro. Ele inspirou o ar do oceano, e olhou para a colina. Aquele lugar remetia-o à lembranças dolorosas. Porém, tudo o que ele pôde fazer foi andar vagarosamente até o alto da colina, deixando Rachel para trás.

Era um dia nublado, mas nada deixava aquele lugar menos bonito. Ele inspirou o ar novamente, e mesmo estando frio, aquilo de alguma forma fazia-o sentir-se em casa, como jamais havia sentido.

Nem mesmo quando ele acordou naquela manhã em uma maca, com uma menina dizendo que ele babava quando dormia.

Algumas pessoas cumprimentavam-se umas às outras, então tomou coragem e desceu a colina.

Cutucou alguém que parecia bem enturmado, para ver se lembrava-se de uma pessoa tão popular assim. E se lembrou.

Quando a jovem virou o rosto, os olhos verdes de Percy Jackson encontraram os olhos cinzentos de Annabeth Chase, e foi como um choque entre oceano e tempestade.


	2. Chapter 2

Eu fiz uma pequena mudança: agora a fanfic contará com a presença de POVs, ou seja, a visão de algum personagem sobre uma situação.  
Espero que gostem, e também espero reviews!  
E me desculpem pelos erros de gramática e pelo capítulo minúsculo, mas é que eu queria atualizar logo, porque eu não quero que você precisem ficar esperando por mais capítulos.  
Então, acho que é só.  
Beijos

XXXXXXXXXX

Capítulo 2

"**Out of focus, eye to eye**

**Till the gravity's too much** "

_(Treacherous, Taylor Swift)_

POV. PERCY

O modo como Annabeth lhe lançou aquele primeiro olhar em anos fez Percy ter um misto de emoções. Repentinamente ele se lembrou de todos os momentos em que aqueles mesmo olhos haviam lhe lançado um olhar de confidência. Quantas vezes haviam lançado aquele olhar preocupado, ou até mesmo aquele olhar falho, quando as pálpebras piscavam até que eles se fechavam, como naquele dia quando Annabeth havia tomado uma facada no ombro esquerdo para proteger o calcanhar de Aquiles de Percy. Ele se lembrou do parque aquático abandonado, quando lutaram contra as aranhas mecânicas ao vivo na TV Hefesto, quando segurou o céu para protegê-la. Lembrou-se de quando Annabeth respondia Rachel daquela maneira ríspida e ciumenta. Lembrou-se de quando Annabeth beijou-o rápido, nas forjas de Hefesto. E, em apenas um segundo, tudo pelo que passaram juntos transformou-se em um flashback em seus olhos verdes como os oceanos.

Ela estava exatamente como Percy relutava em lembrar-se. Seus cachos longos e loiros estavam desgrenhados, e, de uma forma estranha, aquilo parecia extremamente adorável. Seus olhos eram inteligentes e frios, cinzentos como uma nuvem tempestuosa. Percy, porém, lembrava-se de como aqueles mesmos olhos tornavam-se acolhedores quando Annabeth sorria.

– Percy. – ela o olhou com desprezo, e o cumprimentou, seca, porém ao mesmo tempo surpresa.

– Annabeth. – Percy escutou a própria voz formando o nome dela involuntariamente, e de uma forma tão seca quanto como ela havia-o cumprimentado.

x

POV. ANNABETH

Quando Annabeth sentiu que alguém havia cutucado suas costas, esperava que fosse qualquer um, a não ser Percy Jackson. Seus olhares haviam se encontrando, e ela sentia como se ele a enfrentasse, embora soubesse que ele não a havia reconhecido também. Seu olhar perdido, suas sobrancelhas juntas... Ele estava nervoso. E ela não podia evitar... Ainda era bonitinho o jeito como uma pequena ruga se formava no meio de suas sobrancelhas, como se forçasse à si mesmo pensar em uma saída.

A primeira coisa que notou foram seus olhos verdes. Pareciam os mesmo olhos de nove anos antes. Mas tanta coisa havia mudado desde então... Ele, por exemplo, havia se transformado. Porém os olhos, _"Ah, sim..."_ aqueles olhos verdes não haviam mudado em nada.

Os cabelos negros e lisos estavam, como sempre, bagunçados e caindo sob a testa dele, de uma forma perfeitamente calculada e involuntária, pois ela estava certa de que ele não se daria ao trabalho de ajeitar os cabelos antes de sair de casa, principalmente hoje em dia. Provavelmente o Acampamento não significava nada para ele... Assim como,... Bem, ela não queria se lembrar de nada.

Lembranças cruzaram seus olhos como flashbacks, e ela sentiu um nó formando-se em sua garganta. Onde estava? Ah, sim, nos cabelos desgrenhados. Ele tinha a aparência de um squatista rebelde. Ela sempre soube que Percy tinha uma alma adolescente. "O mar não gosta de ser contido", ela se lembrou das palavras dele. Tempo.

Tempo, afinal, trazia grandes mudanças. Nem sempre boas, mas sempre grandes.

Ela se forçou à falar alguma coisa. Não ficaria parada ali como uma árvore esperando alguma coisa.

– Percy. – piscou por alguns segundos. Era a primeira vez em anos que pronunciava seu nome, ela não via motivos pelos quais chorar. Ele havia se certificado disso cinco anos atrás. Mesmo assim, Annabeth desviou o olhar, caso alguma lágrima estúpida escapulisse e ela tivesse que limpá-la sem que ninguém percebesse.

– Annabeth. – ele a cumprimentou friamente, de tal forma que a cada letra que ele pronunciava, era como se a gravidade se dissipasse em um tom crescente, e ela sentia como se seu coração estivesse em queda livre.

x

POV. PERCY

Já era noite.

Foi um bom dia no acampamento. Percy reencontrou muitos semideuses, lembranças voltaram à tona. Ele se sentia... renovado.

Aquele momento inicial, porém, o deixou encabulado. Percy realmente se lembrou de tudo. E sua mente pareceu entrar em transe quando Annabeth desviou o olhar. É claro que ela não gostava mais dele, assim como muitos outros campistas.

Mas será que... Mas será que valia a pena viver sozinho à viver separado dessa gente?

De fato ele percebeu o erro que havia cometido antes. Queria ter uma chance de voltar atrás, mas parecia tarde demais. Era melhor tentar ir embora o quão antes.

O mundo parecia estar de ponta cabeça, quando, para piorar a situação, Rachel Dare apareceu na porta.

– Boas notícias. – ela sorriu – Hoje eu vou escutar música alta até de madrugada. E você não vai poder reclamar.

– Boa piada, Dare. – ele se levantou, encaminhou-se para a cômoda, pegou seu casaco e foi até a porta – Eu dirijo?

– Na verdade não. – ela deu as costas e começou à andar para fora – Hoje você dorme aqui. E acostume-se, pois serão por duas longas semanas.

– HA-HA – ele fingiu rir de uma forma sarcástica, correndo atrás dela – Você não pode ir e me deixar aqui!

Rachel corria rápida como uma raposa, e, como estava escuro, Percy não sabia se situar corretamente. Caiu em um galho de árvore. E escutou um motor de carro à metros dali alguns segundos depois.

– Maldito pesadelo ruivo. – ele murmurou.

Voltou ao chalé, cabisbaixo, sem perceber que à alguns chalés de distância alguém o observava com um olhar pensativo pela janela.


	3. Chapter 3

Eu sei que esse capítulo tá um cocô de tão pequeno, mas em compensação o próximo deve sair nessa mesma noite.  
o próximo vai ser melhor, prometo!  
já tenho planos *risada do mal*  
vai ficar legal  
não se esqueçam, quanto mais reviews, mais rápido, então deem reviews, por favor!  
e não, não estou falando isso pra ganhar mais reviews, é que eu me sinto mais precionada quando tem mais gente lendo kkkk  
enfim, amo vocês, beijos

XXXXXXXXXX

Capítulo 3

"**Words, how little they mean,**

**when they're a little too late**"

_(Sad Beautiful Tragic, Taylor Swift)_

x

POV. ANNABETH

Annabeth olhava para o céu estrelado, típico da costa de Long Island, quando ouviu a tentativa de fuga de Percy. Ela, é claro, não pôde deixar de rir de como ele havia caído de cara naquele galho.

Abandonado por Rachel, Percy foi deixado para sobreviver no acampamento por duas semanas, pelo que escutara. Duas semanas. Seria difícil ignorá-lo por duas semanas, mas Annabeth continuaria firme. Ela pensava, porém, se ele ainda pensava nela. Era bobagem, mas ultimamente havia feito essa pergunta muitas vezes à si mesma. "E se..."

De alguma forma, uma lágrima traiçoeira escorreu pelo seu rosto, sem que ela percebesse. Ela não queria estar chorando, por que ela estava chorando? Não fazia sentido, e isso incomodava-a. Ela definitivamente não deveria estar chorando. E se alguém percebesse?

Annabeth simplesmente continuou a fitá-lo na escuridão, sem que ele percebesse. Depois de cair ficou sentado na grama, com as pernas estendidas, olhando para cima. De fato a noite estava linda: o céu brilhava como se diamantes flutuassem pelo universo, dançando de forma que as estrelas estavam deslumbrantes. Ela suspirou.

Percy levantou e andou, cansado, até o chalé 3, e alguma coisa dentro de Annabeth fez força para não acompanhá-lo.

Mas o que?!

– Estou ficando maluca! Era só o que me faltava, deuses! – ela suspirou, esfregando os olhos com os dedos.

x

POV. PERCY

Rachel iria pagar. Caro.

Ela poderia pelo menos avisar que Percy ficaria no Acampamento, mas não, a ingrata gosta mesmo é de criar expectativas e depois estraçalhar tudo.

Tudo o que Percy poderia fazer agora era sentar em sua cama e inspirar o ar quente e salgado vindo da fonte, presente de seu pai.

Ele sentia tantas saudades de... tudo.

Até mesmo Tyson. Onde estaria ele agora? O chalé 3 definitivamente não era a mesma coisa sem o seu grandão. De alguma forma, Percy sentia-se sozinho. O pior era saber que teria que reconquistar tudo que teve uma vez, no passado.

E ele sentia que isso incluía uma certa loirinha.

Era nesse ponto que tudo piorava. Ele não queria fazer drama nem nada, mas era difícil olhar para Annabeth. O que ele havia feito fora realmente... terrível. Pelo que Percy podia se recordar, até a sua própria mãe, Sally, havia ficado chateada com ele. E sua mãe nunca ficava chateada com alguém, principalmente com Percy!

Ele levantou e andou pelo quarto.

Nada estava certo.

Foi para a pequena janela, e ali ficou olhando para o céu, mais uma vez.

Foi quando, pela segunda vez naquele mesmo dia, se é que já não eram meia noite, seu olhar encontrou o de Annabeth.

Ele tinha certeza de que era ela, que outra garota no chalé de Atena tinha um cabelo tão volumoso? Não que fosse uma coisa ruim, Percy achava o cabelo de Annabeth extremamente bonito.

Como ele, ela observava as estrelas.

Quando seus olhares se encontraram, ela voltou a entrar no chalé, fechando as cortinas com força.


	4. Chapter 4

oi gente!  
acabou que eu nao consegui postar na última vez kk desculpa!  
mas enfim, eu caprichei nesse capítulo, então espero que vocês gostem!  
por favor, comentem depois o que vocês acharam, porqu só assim dá pra melhorar e tal.  
enfim, devo postar mais agora em julho!  
alguma indicaçãozinha? :D quem dera kk  
enfim BEIJOS

XXXXXXXXXX

Capítulo 4

**"And I just wanna tell you it takes everything in me not to call you**

**And I wish I could run to you and I hope you know that"**

_(I Almost Do, Taylor Swift)_

x

POV. ANNABETH

Ao acordar na manhã seguinte, Annabeth se sentia exausta. Ela não sabia direito o porquê, então tentou ignorar aquela sensação. Com preguiça de pentear os cabelos, prendeu-os em um rabo de cavalo. Colocou um short e a blusa do acampamento, em seguida foi escovar os dentes no banheiro. Após o rotineiro ritual matinal, Annabeth saiu do chalé para se encontrar com Quíron.

Não estava com fome, então nem parou para comer alguma coisa. Quando chegou à casa grande, viu que a porta da pequena sala de Quíron estava aberta, e não hesitou em entrar.

Quando entrou, logo pode notar o grande quadro de cortiça, onde eram pregadas fotos de vários campistas. Annabeth passou a examinar as fotografias, já que o escritório estava vazio. Havia uma fotografia de Leo, quando o Argo II ainda estava sendo construído. Havia uma foto bem antiga do chalé de Afrodite, e no meio de todos os campistas (mesmo que a maioria fossem garotas) estava Silena Beauregard.

Lá estavam também fotos de Clarisse. Os irmãos Stoll. O dia em que as filhas de Afrodite jogaram a maldição nos irmão Stoll (esse dia foi inesquecível). Fotos antigas, fotos novas. Enterrada ali, havia uma foto dela e de Luke. Havia uma foto de Thalia também. Nico e Bianca.

Havia, porém, uma foto no canto superior esquerdo do quadro, um canto no qual Annabeth mal podia observar, já que era muito alto.

Por fim, acabou reconhecendo a foto. Eram dois jovens andando pela praia na noite dos fogos. Estavam de costas para a câmera, mas mesmo assim, totalmente reconhecíveis.

Por que Quíron manteria uma foto dela e Percy?

_"Bom, talvez ele nem saiba da existência disso"_ ela pensou _"talvez fosse até melhor ir jogar no lix..."_

– Annabeth! – Quíron exclamou, entrando no pequeno escritório – Que surpresa boa!

– Quíron! – Annabeth exclamou, colocando a foto no bolso, de forma que ele não saberia que ela andava... bem... bisbilhotando.

- O que houve? – ele perguntou em tom casual, perguntando-se o que ela estaria fazendo ali

- Ah nada. Eu só queria saber se tem alguma atividade diferente hoje, como a Silena tinha me falado.

- De fato teremos... – Quíron pegou sua prancheta, que estava em cima da mesa bagunçada e começou a estudá-la – Vejamos... Hoje você irá ajudar os novos campistas na esgrima. Eu devo mandar mais alguém, porque você sabe como são aquelas crianças! - Annabeth riu baixinho.

- Ok, então.. Já vou indo! – Annabeth virou-se para a direção da saída.

- Até o almoço! – ele disse enquanto ela passava pelo batente da porta

- Até o almoço! – ela respondeu, alegre, sem olhar para trás.

A loira de fato estava feliz por poder ir ajudar os mais novos na esgrima, pois isto havia se tornado a sua atividade preferida nos dias de acampamento. Mas não sabia quem seria seu ajudante, e de certa forma isto inquietava-a.

x

POV. PERCY

Quando Percy acordou, foi direto para pavilhão do refeitório, onde tomaria o delicioso café da manhã, o que significava para ele panquecas e sucos azuis, entre outras tantas maravilhas da mesma cor. Muitos sempre se perguntavam sobre o motivo pelo qual Percy sempre comia alimentos azuis, mas poucos sabiam que era uma piada interna com sua mãe. Na verdade, Sally começou a dar doces azuis à Percy quando ainda tinha como padrasto Gabe Cheiroso. As comidas azuis mostravam que nada era impossível.

Andando até o refeitório, não pôde deixar de notar o modo como o brilho do sol e o azul do céu eram mais bonitos no Acampamento. O verde das árvores contrastava de uma forma quase perfeita com todos os outros tons, e, ao mesmo tempo, dezenas de campistas encaminhavam-se para o pavilhão usando suas camisetas laranjas, com os mais variados adereços, desde casacos escuros à tiaras brilhantes, e tudo isso formava uma mistura de cores deslumbrante.

Ele avistou a mesa correspondente ao chalé três, e mais uma vez perguntou-se onde estaria Tyson, o seu grandão. Ele desejou seu café e comeu tudo o que desejava.

Quando olhou para os lados e seus olhos cruzaram com os de Quíron, o grande centauro chamou-o. Percy, então, dirigiu-se até o diretor do acampamento, do qual sentia saudades.

– Percy, eu tenho que te pedir um favor. Eu colocaria outra pessoa, mas todos já estão ocupados. – Percy assentiu.

– O que é?

– Você poderia ajudar à treinar os campistas mais novos? Na esgrima, já que, pelo que me lembro, você foi um dos maiores prodígios da esgrima que já treinei.

– Claro! – ele sorriu, orgulhoso da forma pela qual Quíron lembrou-se de seu talento, a esgrima – Na arena, certo?

– Você já sabe onde é. – Quíron disse.

– Sei sim – Percy virou-se para ir à arena, olhando para trás, finalizando – Te vejo de tarde, Chíron.

– Adeus, Percy. – Quíron sorriu, e, após muitos anos, teve lágrimas nos olhos ao perceber que Percy poderia ser salvo de sua nova personalidade. É claro que haviam outros campistas para a posição, mas ele não permitiria que dois de seus campistas favoritos se separassem para nunca mais ter a mesma amizade, ou até mesmo... bem, outra coisa já seria algo mais avançado.

Quíron teria de se contentar com uma amizade reconstruída (ou quase).


End file.
